I'll Always Remember
by asana-marie
Summary: A decision and a bad break-up left Bella with nothing but memories of what used to be. She hopes graduating will finally help her get over Edward. And it does. But that's only temporary. *Full summary inside* Drabble fic. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I've had this drabble in my head for a while now, debating whether or not I should just share it. So depending on your response to this chapter, I'll either continue it or pull it. **

**This won't be beta'd so if there are mess-ups forgive me, I'm human.**

**Full Summary: A decision and a bad break-up left Bella with nothing but memories of what used to be. She hopes graduating will finally help her get over Edward. And it does. But that's only temporary because a couple years later, he shows up in her life again... and this time he wants to stay. Old feelings come back and even though she tries to maintain a distance, she still feels drawn to him. The biggest issue? She's getting married in a couple of weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I walk a few feet behind you as we both walk in the direction of our next class.

You're stature looks bulkier from this angle with your varsity jacket.

_I've always loved when you wore that jacket._

I look at your back and smile when I look at your book bag.

Cookie monster.

You're adorable, you know that?

I internally laugh in adoration at your innocence.

It's something I've always adored about you, even though it contradicts the status that you have to hold up in this school.

Senior? Captain of the football team? Mr. Popular?

No, innocence shouldn't even fit in there, but it does for you.

You turn the corner, into a different hallway, and I soon follow.

It's funny how close our classes are.

I still stare at your back, and I'm tempted to come up and wrap my arms around your torso.

But I don't and I probably will never have the balls to fall through with that plan.

Instead, I watch you turn into your class. My eyes stop following after that; they stay straight as I make my way to the breezeway.

_One day_, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep or delete?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have told me to keep it, so I will. I'm glad you like it! (:**

* * *

><p>I'll always remember when you came to meet my mom.<p>

Oh Renee.

She's a hard one to please, so I waited two weeks before I brought you home. I wanted to make sure we would last at least the first week.

You've been perfect so far. You've carried my books, walked me to class, and always made sure your hand was always touching me.

I still remember when you told me, "I can't be around you and _not_ touch you."

I smile at the memory.

You and my mom are on the couches chatting now. She's done grilling you and telling by the smile on her face, she likes you.

And I was worried she wouldn't, but once again you proved me wrong.

You really are great.

My mom excuses herself, saying she has to run to the library.

I plate myself some food.

You don't want any.

Then my mom leaves, and it's just us two.

I'm worried.

_I've never been in a house with a boy alone._

We still haven't had our first kiss yet, and I'm wondering what us being alone will bring.

I stop eating momentarily to grab a drink and on my way back, you stop me.

Standing up from the couch, I look up as you tower over me.

Your hand caresses my chin and I can't help but smile.

"You're beautiful," you whisper.

Your eyes flash to my lips and I know this is it.

You lower down and I stand on my toes.

Our lips brush each other's and there's only one thing that I think in that moment.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Take care! asana-marie <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to make a couple of clarifications for those that might be confused.**

**1. Both Bella and Edward are 17 years old and are seniors in high school.**

**2. Chapter 2 was a flashback. If it makes it easier, I'll put it in the beginning of the chapter what is a flashback.**

**3. This whole drabble will be in BPOV. **

* * *

><p>It's been a long day.<p>

Paying attention to my classes doesn't seem a priority anymore.

Instead, I focus a lot more on trying to figure out ways to get over you. Some would think it's easy considering that we only went out for a month and a half.

It's not.

Especially when deep feelings are involved on my end.

Exiting my study hall, I survey the hallway, hoping to see someone I know.

I stop when my eyes meet yours.

You mirror a position similar to mine.

We're frozen in time.

The intense gaze we have does nothing but remind me of how things will never be the same.

I look away, almost feeling embarrassed because I know you can see my emotions in my features; how my facial features seem to soften under your gaze.

_You control my emotions._

I soon notice your hands.

They're holding someone else's.

A tremendous amount of jealousy and possessiveness surges through me, but I do nothing.

I can't do anything.

You walk by my frozen state with the girl in tow.

I shortly follow behind because I have no choice; my class is in the same direction as yours again.

_Gotta love a schedule that has me running into you at several times of the day..._

I keep my distance, but my eyes stay locked at your joined hands.

How your large hand cradles her small one.

It kills me.

_That should be me, holding your hand._

_That should be me, making you laugh. _

_That should be me, this is so sad._

Remember when the hand you held was mine?

I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Note the Justin Bieber reference. (;<strong>

**Take care ~asana-marie**


End file.
